My Silent Sword
by Wolstenholme
Summary: Link speaks to his Silent Companion.    TPverse -Now updated-


It was the day after it had happened, and it had happed far too quickly for it to be remembered as anything more than a dream. And yet... the proof that it happened was right here, because here I stand, in my own form.

No longer am I covered in fur, no longer do I bark involuntary, no longer do I itch in places where only my hind legs can reach.

I am in Kakariko, in the hot springs above the Inn. I am relinquished of my armour and tunic and I sit in the water, leaning against one of the rocks, my eyes were closed, but I could tell I was alone, or so it seemed.

... It was impossible to know if the Twilight Girl was watching me, I would hope not, I am not wearing anything, I would like to have some privacy and Midna has a habit of spying.

I open one of my eyes. I could see the shadow I cast through the water I'm sitting in. it was late afternoon, around 7 o'clock or something like that. I have no need to be fully aware of the time.

The weariness my body held was slowly disintegrated as I sat in this pool. I allowed myself to believe that I was truly and utterly alone. And just like that my eyes snapped open. I wasn't alone; I couldn't have been, for this is what confuses me. How can I be alone? I asked. The simplest answer being 'because I am not'

Ever since I left the Sacred Grove, I haven't been alone, I walked in there alone, well... not technically, Midna was there, riding me, on my back while I still had my paws, and she's always been there, since the beginning.

But no... This feels different. When I walked out of the Sacred Grove, it was like another part of me, that was not me, walked out with me... does that make sense?

There can only be one explanation; the part of me that woke up that day, was the thing that left with me.

I turned my head and gazed at my sword, and I am faced with the same questions I faced when I first saw it. Back then curiosity drove me, just as it does now.

I stood up and started to make my way towards the blade. I didn't feel any shame as I walked bare, not even if Ilia was watching, but that doesn't matter now, what I want to know is just what are you?

I picked up the Master Sword and unsheathed it from it's scabbard, it was perfect, I knew as I held it that there isn't another sword like it in all of Hyrule, I felt a warmth coming from it, like it was rejoicing at my touch. It felt right to grasp it in my hand, like no other blade would satisfy me after this one.

I held the blade up and it caught the light. I tilted it so that I saw my reflection in its blade, I saw my face, my human face and I felt grateful for whatever this blade did to lift my curse.

I held the blade to my eyes so that it felt that I was talking to 'someone'

"What are you? I whispered... no reply. I gazed at it a bit longer.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met, and I'm friends with a shadow" the joke didn't get a reaction from it either.

I looked down at the water and, again, saw my face.

"I have to thank you for what you've done." I resumed "only you could have done it, and I am forever grateful for that" still nothing

"I also want to thank you for agreeing to come with me" I said to it again. "It's hard to understand what you're thinking, but I believe that you're happy to help me on my quest, like you were meant to do it"

I held the blade at a different angle, and instead of viewing my reflection, I saw the design of the sword itself

"I cannot deny... you are very beautiful" I saw the light playfully dazzle my eyes for a moment... was that? No... It couldn't have been

"And yet you remain silent" this time I saw nothing or maybe I looked for nothing "it's alright... I can understand the value of silence... after all; I am the one who often maintains it"

I tightened my grip on the sword and swung it through the air, it sliced through it easily "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are very impressive, I know little of sword smithing, but I know you are magnificent. I heard it mentioned that you were forged ages ago, by those who would be considered Ancients. Is that true?"

I swiped the blade through the air once more

"And you haven't got a single speck of rust, I'm impressed"

Not once did I think that I was going mad. This blade was silent of course, but so was I, just because it didn't react with words didn't mean it didn't react. I don't say words, yet I listen, I always listen.

A thought occurred to me. Why didn't it occur to me before?

This blade is perfect. I thought. What sword could fit me better? I wondered.

A Silent Sword for a Silent Hero. This made me smile, I was happy beyond words because I didn't need them, and the sword didn't need them either. It was filled with emotion; it didn't need figures or letters or percentages to express it. I had always known that words are complicated and for me, unwanted. So I disregard them and finally... I have met someone who understands what that means.

In my epiphany I attacked my imaginary foe with all my might. And I swear, the sword began to glow. The warmth through my fingers spread up my arm and around my chest, and it wasn't because I was in a hot spring.

It was... I mean I'm not sure, but... I believe... yes it must be in a state of... happiness.

Happiness upon being used, happiness upon having a friend, happiness upon being reunited... wait... reunited?

I held the blade to my face again and I spoke to it

"Have we met before?... you seem... familiar" the blade didn't answer, I honestly didn't care one way or the other

"There have been others, like me... silent ones that have held you, wielded you, talked to you. Like I'm doing now"

"...I'm glad we met... in this life" I saw the sword light up as I said those words

I raised it skyward and I felt power at my finger tips, a light, strong, sacred power. It was ancient, like the sun, and just as bright. I brought the sword down and struck the water.

A powerful slash went forth from the sword and cut the water itself, it carried on until it hit one of the stones and split it in two. The stone was clean cut and I would have been shocked if I didn't know that it was going to happen.

"You're female... I just realised that... don't ask me how I know, I just... do"

She seemed to appreciate that I noticed

"Well, pardon me for saying, but you have a very nice figure"

I think she said: 'thank you'

"Now, I just wish I knew your name"

She seemed to go quiet, if a silent person can do that

"Hello... my name is Link... it is so very nice to meet you"


End file.
